The Shower Version 2
by Navis
Summary: Justice League Slash Yaoi. PWP Flash and Green Lantern have a shower together after a battle in a swamp. GL/Flash - Co written by TFslash


Title: The Shower Author: JL-Slash + TFslash  
  
Authors Note: TFslash allowed me to continue this Fic He wrote the beginning of it.  
  
Warnings: Its Slash, as in Men with Men, don't like don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this. DUH!!!  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Green Lantern was in the middle of a long and incredibly relaxing shower after he and Flash had ended up fighting a villain in a decrepit swamp. When they got back to the watchtower they both went to there quarters for a shower to get the foul smelling muck off them. Suddenly there was knocking on his door and it was pretty forceful to drown out the white noise made by the twin streams coming form the two shower heads in his shower.  
  
Better be good to get me out of my shower thought GL as he wrapped a towel below his chest and walked through his apartment to the door, As the door slid open GL sense of smell was hit by a wave of the stinking swamp sludge, when the door opened fully GL could see Flash standing there shivering still utterly covered with the goo.  
  
"Flash what's happening? Why aren't you in your shower?" GL said while leaning backwards to try to distance himself from the smell. Flash smiled in the impish way that always brought a slight smile to Green Lantern's lips, and said "My shower is busted, and no one else is here and everyone's quarters are locked, so I was wondering if I could use your shower when your finished?" and made puppy dog eyes at him, well as much as he could with his mask still on.  
  
"Flash I've got an extra large shower; I bribed Batman into getting it for me by patrolling Gotham City once and while to give him some time off patrols. You can just split my shower with me," and turned around and lead the grinning Flash through his quarters into his bathroom.  
  
Flash stripped out of his costume, in a akin to his name, a flash but paused when he got to his mask. "GL can you keep my secret identity, um well a secret?", and after a grunt from the Lantern, flash peeled his mask off. Green Lantern spluttered at the face that he saw. It was the face of a young blond man with chiselled features, in his early twenties if that and he looked, well to be honest with himself, very good.  
  
Flash stepped under the second spigot and turned on the flow and washed the bulk of the goo off vigorously before closing his eyes and letting the water run down his face. GL couldn't help but look the rest of flash over. His body was beautifully proportioned heavily muscled but not in such a way to detract from the figure, he realized that his suit fit him like a glove.  
  
As GL's gaze travelled down Flash's body he found his earlier conclusion about how his suit fit to be false, otherwise anyone who saw him would think he was constantly aroused based on his size. His soft size was about 10 inches long and 1 1/2 inches thick. GL felt his own member stir as he took in the full view of Flash, his youthful good looks his built body and massive package.  
  
Flash moved his arm onto his back and tried to remove the layer of slime that was stubbornly attached to the middle of his back, but to no avail whatever way he angled his arms he just couldn't reach it. Damn he's cute, how come I never really noticed him, well noticed him in the I want him now way. Ok sure I thought he was a great friend and thought he looked pretty good but never like this. Why can't I ever see flash be attracted to men? It would make it so much easier to make a move then at least I would know that I'm not taking a total shot in the dark but no he only ever hits on woman. Well he only ever hits on woman in front of me at least. If I scrub his back for him I can touch him. I can touch him without him knowing that I like him. so Green Lantern asked flash, in a kind of carefree non-caring way, "Flash do you want me to wash your back for you?". Flash smiled gratefully at him then turned his back towards GL.  
  
Green Lantern started to run his lathery hands all over Flash back clearing off the slime and earning a sigh of relief or was it pleasure, Kyle couldn't decide. Kyle kept rubbing his back getting deep into Flash's almost impossibly developed mussels, earning an even louder moan from Flash and feeling him sag into is touch.  
  
"Flash if you dry off and go lie down on my bed well I finish up here ill finish your back massage, how does that sound?"  
  
"I'd do anything to have you finish that. Face any peril or certain bodily harm. Anything you name it, I would get crown jewels, hawk girls club, gold anything at all to get you to keep going," said flash as he towelled of quickly in front of Green Lantern and blurred his way to GL's bed and lay down buck naked on it.  
  
GL thought I can make him do anything just by giving him a massage. I'm keeping that info for later. as he got the last of the slime off him and then patted himself down with a towel before covering his hand in the gel soap they had been using, then walked out of the shower still totally naked. GL climbed up onto his bed with a leg on each side of flashes and lent forward and went to work with his hands, causing all the stress tension and worries to leave flash, making him almost like some kind of putty in his capable hands.  
  
Flash was totally out of it from the relaxation being caused by Kyle's ministrations on his back and shoulders, and come to think about it his legs and arms and neck as Kyle worked.  
  
"Flash roll over so I can get your front," instructed GL. Flash happily complied without even thinking about it, he was so far gone he didn't even realise that GL, his very best and only true friend, was giving him a full body massage.  
  
Green Lantern started on his neck being both gentle but firm, teasing out the tension from Flash's tired muscles earning him a moan of contentment. GL smirked to himself before thinking So far so good, now to shift it to the next step,  
  
--To Be Continued-- 


End file.
